Sodor's Top 5 Engine Derailments
Sodor's Top 5 Engine Derailments is the second video in the Top 5 Moments series. Nigel and Stan take you through the worst derailments an engine could have in Sodor history. Top 5 * No. 1: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * No. 2: Tale of the Brave * No. 3: Blown Away * No. 4: Useful Railway * No. 5: Helping Hiro Top 5 (Nigel and Skarloey version) * No. 1: Raven: Sleepless In Seattle (2009) - Chapter 15: The Nightmare Train's Defeat * No. 2: Tale of the Brave (2014) * No. 3: Blown Away (2017) * No. 4: Chug Patrol: Ready to Rescue (2013) * No. 5: Raven: The Amazing Race (2003) - Episode 8: China Transcript * Nigel: Hello and welcome, Thomas fans, to another Top 5 Railway Moments. And welcome to me good friend, Skarloey. * Skarloey: Hello, Nigel. So, what are we looking at today? * Nigel: Well, today, Skarloey, we're going slightly off the beaten track and looking at The Top 5 Engine Derailments. * Skarloey: Ooh. Nasty pieces for an engine derailing. * Nigel: That's right, Skarloey. An engine and its track should never be parted. * Skarloey: Indeed. So, at No. 5, kicking things off, it's Ursula, Zander and Ed. * Nigel: These three weren't exactly kicked off the rails, but as you can see, their cart collided with some pipes lying across the track. * Skarloey: And what are all those pipes doing there? Having a rest, were they? * Nigel: Don't be silly, Skarloey. That would be very dangerous. No. They were part of Hong-Mei's cargo. They came loose and fell all over The Alpha Gang's track. * Skarloey: Ah, yes. Now, I don't think that would've happened if Hong-Mei hadn't been going quite so fast. * Nigel: Yes. And looking at Hong-Mei now, I think she's feeling a bit sheepish about the whole incident. * Skarloey: Yes, Nigel. And without bleating on about it, there's a rocky tale in at No. 4. * Nigel: I can't see any rocky tales, but I can see a lot of small rocks. Tell us how this derailment happened. * Skarloey: Well, as usual, the Mystery Chugger was running late. He was driving too fast and... * Nigel: And he had a bit of an accident. * Skarloey: Exactly. And you can see just at that moment, Koko was coming through the tunnel and crash! Wallop! Bam! Screech! Squelch! Scratch! Kaboom! Er...crack! * Nigel: Skarloey. Let's not get carried away, eh? * Skarloey: Er, sorry about that. But talking about getting carried away, in at No. 3 is Skiff. * Nigel: Ah, yes. Skiff's sail came loose and the wind carried him away down the line right into a fallen tree. * Skarloey: Ah, but in this case, Skiff's derailment had a happy ending. * Nigel: Indeed, it did. Skiff managed to save not one, but two engines from a serious accident and almost certainly from getting derailed themselves. * Skarloey: He's a brave little rail-boat, that Skiff. * Nigel: Certainly is and talking about being brave, I'm about to tell you the Tale of the Brave. It's Percy. * Skarloey: That's right. Percy's in at No. 2. * Nigel: When James charged into the quarry and caused a landslide,... * Skarloey: ...it was Percy who rushed in to save him. * Nigel: Yes. Percy saved James without any thought for his own safety. * Skarloey: Wow! What an engine. And I think we should also give credit to Marion who managed such a great catch. * Nigel: Very true, Skarloey. An excellent catch. Does she play basketball? * Skarloey: I don't think so, Nigel, but I do know she likes digging. * Nigel: So, Skarloey, don't keep us in suspense anymore. What is our No. 1 derailment? * Skarloey: It's The Nightmare Train! And this is a big one...The Nightmare Train came off the rails around a very sharp curve and was scuttled at the bottom of a freeway. * Nigel: You mean he was derailed by falling to the freeway's bottom where the driver was revealed by Danil? * Skarloey: Exactly. It's quite a short way down, isn't it? * Nigel: I say at least half of a fathom. * Skarloey: At least a quarter. Probably a bit more. * Nigel: So, there we have it, Skarloey: our Top 5 Engine Derailments. But before we go, I'd like to reassure for you is that no engines were hurt during the making of this film. * Skarloey: Quite right, Nigel. Well, until next time... * Nigel: A few scratches? Perhaps the old bent coupling rod? * Skarloey: ...when we see you again for more Top 5 Railway Moments! * Nigel: What is a fathom? * Skarloey: No idea. Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Top 5 Sodor Moments